1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a light source unit to be incorporated in an illumination device which is to be mounted in a vehicle.
2. Related Art
For example, JP 2012-119243 A describes a light source unit to be incorporated in an illumination device which is to be mounted in a vehicle. This light source unit employs a semiconductor light emitting element as a light source. To dissipate heat that is generated in association with light emission, a board that supports the semiconductor light emitting element is fixed on a heat dissipation member.